Cloning
by Sweetpie Jaeyong
Summary: Apakah didunia ini ada manusia kembar identik? Maksudnya, kembar identik dalam artian tinggi badan, berat badan, suara dan bahkan sidik jari pun sama! Itu tidak mungkin ada kan? Iya tidak mungkin. Lalu siapa mereka? Jung Jaehyun dan Jung Jeffrey? Atau.. Jung Yoonoh? Taeyong tidak tau, memikirkanya membuat kepalanya semakin pusing! JAEYONG! Jaehyun x Taeyong with! Chibi Lami. RnR?


**Cloning**

 **Jung Yoonoh – Jung Jaehyun – Jung Jeffrey**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **With! Chibi Lami**

 **BoysLove, M-preg, bikin puyeng, DLDR! Do not copy paste my fiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim dingin berhembus, membuat lelaki manis yang sedang berjalan itu mengeratkan tubuhnya pada mantel tebalnya. Kuliah telah usai dan sore ini seperti rutinitas biasanya, ia akan menjemput anaknya di Day Care.

Namanya Lee Taeyong, usianya saat ini menginjak 21 tahun. Namun siapa sangka diusianya yang semuda ini ia sudah memiliki anak?

Berawal dari perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tuanya 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia dipaksa menikah karena harus membayar hutang-hutang ayahnya dengan seorang lelaki yang umurnya jauh diatasnya. Awalnya ia menolak, memberontak, memohon agar tidak dinikahkan dengan lelaki yang tidak dicitainya. Jangankan mencintai, mengenal pun tidak. Umur mereka pun terpaut 17 tahun. Sudah seperti ayah dan anak. Namun ayahnya dengan kejam memukulinya dengan saat dirinya menolak rotan kayu, ibunya pun hanya diam tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sebenarnya apa salahnya? Kenapa takdir begitu membencinya? Kenapa pula harus dirinya yang menanggung semua beban yang disebabkan oleh ayahnya? Taeyong ingin mengutuk, tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia menyayangi ayahnya.

Akhirnya Taeyong menikah, suaminya— Changmin sering menyiksanya. Entah itu pada saat diranjang, maupun tidak. 4 tahun Taeyong bertahan, ia tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya dengan nekat ia kabur. Kota Incheon yang menjadi tempat kelahiranya pun sekarang menjadi kota penuh luka untuknya. Ia melarikan diri ke seoul, dengan membawa seseorang yang berada diperutnya. Ya, Taeyong hamil dan belum ada yang tau akan kehamilanya.

Untungnya, ia bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya di bangku sekolah menengah. Taeyong bersyukur ternyata takdir tidak benar-benar membencinya. Doyoung, sahabat Taeyong yang berbaik hati mau menampungnya dirumahnya dan memberinya uang untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Ia menceritakan kisahnya kepada Doyoung, membuat lelaki berwajah kelinci itu marah akan kisah kehidupan menyedihkan sahabatnya. Doyoung orang kaya, jadi ia sanggup untuk membiayai semua hidup Taeyong.

Namun hidupnya tidak berjalan mulus begitu saja. Saat kandunganya berusia 9 bulan, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba menembaknya dan mengenai perut besarnya. Taeyong menangis, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan anaknya. Malam itu ia sedang berbelanja bahan makanan disebuah supermarket, dan pria asing itu langsung menembaknya saat ia keluar dari supermarket. Setelah menembaknya, pria itu langsung kabur. Beruntung disana masih cukup ramai hingga orang-orang menolongnya dan memanggilkan ambulance untuk Taeyong.

"Mom!"

Bocah kecil perempuan itu langsung melompat ketika seseorang yang ditunggunya telah tiba. Dengan segera Taeyong menggendong anaknya yang berusia 3 tahun itu. Ia menciumi wajah anaknya dengan gemas.

"Apa Lami menjadi anak pintar hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Tentu!" Balas Lami dengan semangat. "Tadi teman Lami membelikanku susu Mom! Ia bilang susunya belasal dali Austlalia!"

Taeyong terkekeh mndengar celotehan sang anak. Anaknya belum bisa melafalkan huruf 'r' dan hal itu yang membuat Taeyong menjadi semakin gemas dengan Lami.

Taeyong membenarkan topi rajut berwarna kuning yang dikenakan oleh Lami. Anaknya selalu mengenakan topi rajut itu. Tatapanya berubah sendu. Andai waktu itu ia tidak ceroboh..

Untuk anak perempuan seusia Lami, biasanya mereka memiliki rambut panjang yang indah. Memakai berbagai aksesoris serta dikepang maupun dikuncir. Tapi Lami berbeda.

Ya, anaknya, Lami mengidap penyakit mengerikan itu. Leukimia stadium 3. Akibat kesalahannya menkonsumsi makanan yang tidak sehat saat mengandung Lami dan mungkin akibat tembakan itu? Taeyong tidak tau tapi ia ikut menyalahkan insiden itu karena dokter pernah bilang jika peluru itu mengenai saraf anaknya. Padahal Doyoung sudah sering mengingatkan, namun fase ngidam Taeyong tidak bisa menghentikannya. Bahkan saat hamil pun Taeyong sempat mengkonsumsi alkohol! Karena ia mimpi buruk, masa lalunya yang kelam muncul dimimpinya dan itu membuatnya stress.

Seandainya bisa, ia akan menggantikan posisi anaknya. Lami masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan penyakit seperti itu. Terkadang ia akan menangis dalam diam saat anaknya meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya, pasti sangat sakit dan hebatnya anak itu sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

Untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya serta obat-obatan untuk Lami, Taeyong bekerja di salah satu tempat karauke yang cukup mewah. Jam kerjanya dimulai saat jam 7 malam hingga jam 2 pagi. Ia jadi harus meninggalkan anaknya sendirian dirumah. Ia tidak mau lagi bergantung pada Doyoung, lagipula sahabatnya itu sudah menikah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga bagi suaminya dan Taeyong cukup tau diri dengan itu. Dengan sisa uang yang diberikan oleh Doyoung saat setelah ia melahirkan Lami, ia membeli sebuah flat kecil dipinggir kota Seoul dan membesarkan Lami seorang diri.

"Kau serius benar-benar tidak mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Doyoung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan sahabtnya sendirian dikota sebesar Seoul. Apalagi ia tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi dan sedang mengandung.

Taeyong mendesah pelan, lalu tersenyum meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. "Tenanglah Doyoungie, aku bukan anak kecil lagi kau tau itu kan? Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dan anakku dengan baik, aku janji!"

"Kau harus berjanji juga akan mengabariku jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu!"

"Iya bawel! Sudah sana suamimu menunggu lama pasti. Sampaikan salamku pada Taeil hyung, oke?"

Itulah pertemuan terakhir Taeyong dengan sahabatnya. Setelah ia pindah ke flat kecilnya saat ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Kemudian Doyoung dengan berat hati pamit tak lupa mencium kening bayi yang berada digendongan Taeyong. Sebenarnya jarak rumah mereka tidak jauh, hanya membutuhkan kurang lebih 30 menit untuk mencapai perumahan Gangnam dari tempat tinggal Taeyong.

Meskipun ia sangat membenci Changmin, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak akan bisa membenci buah hatinya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat anaknya sembuh dan hidup sebagai orang normal.

"Mom? Kau melamun!"

Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya. Tatapanya kembali ceria. "Maafkan Mom, sayang. Mom hanya sedikit lelah dengan kegiatan dikampus tadi.

Bohong.

Kegiatan kampus apanya? Taeyong pun tidak punya teman dikampusnya bagaimana mungkin ia mempunyai kegiatan dikampus?

Lami tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit lucu, "baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Mom! Aku sudah lapal dan ingin memakan masakan Mom!"

Teyong mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan menggendong Lami erat. Selama diperjalanan mereka tertawa, bersenandung ria dan bercanda. Mereka bahagia, meskipun dengan kekurangan yang mereka miliki.

.

.

.

Cloning

"Jeffrey!"

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan malas menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah sang kakak yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia mendengus sebelum menjawab.

"Apalagi?"

"Apalagi kau bilang?!" sang kakak berjalan mendekati adiknya. "Barusan polisi mencarimu, dan sial! Mereka mengira diriku adalah dirimu!"

Jeffrey terkekeh sinis, "bukankah itu sudah biasa? Belajarlah menjadi hyung sekaligus kakak yang baik untukku!"

BUGH

Sang kakak meninju pipinya dengan keras. Namun bukanya kesakitan, Jeffrey malah tertawa. "Terimakasih hyung. Aku anggap ini sebagai tanda rasa pedulimu terhadapku." Ia menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan dingin kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sang kakak yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kemana Jeffreyku yang begitu manis dan manja?" ucapnya lirih.

Jeffrey memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras. Kemudian menatap wajahnya dicermin. Mengusap rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, lalu bersedekap sambil menghembuskan napasnya lelah. "Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku hanya ingin hidup lebih lama. Biarkan aku egois kali ini."

Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya. Selalu seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah lelah membuat kakaknya marah, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Karena ia harus membuat kakaknya membencinya walau sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang sulit mengingat sejak dulu mereka tak terpisahkan dan begitu saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Tapi, sesuatu memaksanya berbuat seperti ini. Sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya seorang.

..

Taeyong sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Ia dan Lami baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam dan Lami sudah rapi dengan piyama pinknya. Sebelum Taeyong pamit pergi, ia berbincang sebentar dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ingat pesan Mom?"

"Eung," Lami mengangguk semangat. "Kunci pintu setelah Mom pelgi, jangan bukakan pintu untuk olang asing. Tidul cepat dan—ughh."

"Lami, sayang?!" Taeyong yang sudah sampai didepan pintu langsung berlari menghampiri anaknya yang tiba-tiba limbung sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa Mom." Anak itu memberikan cengiranya. "Mungkin aku akan pelgi tidul sekalang. Selamat malam Mommy."

Taeyong memaksakan senyumnya. Air matanya sudah berdesakan hendak keluar, namun sekuat tenanga ia menahannya. "Mom pergi, jika ada sesuatu langsung hubungi Mom, oke?"

Bocah kecil itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian Taeyong melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan ahh sayang, apa obatmu masih ada?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung mengambil kotak obat milik lami, membukanya dan melihat isinya. "Tinggal 2." Gumam Taeyong. baiklah besok Mom akan membeli obatmu. Sekarang putri cantik Mom tidur ya? Selamat malam, Princess." Taeyong mengecup dahi anaknya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Sesampainya ditempat kerjanya, Taeyong segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam lalu melayani tamu yang datang. Kebanyakan yang memesan tempat karauke di jam-jam malam seperti ini pasti om-om dengan simpananya. Mereka akan menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk menyewa sebuah kamar karauke yang kedap suara. Taeyong sudah paham betul apa yang mereka lakukan dan ia sama sekali tidak mengurusi hal itu.

Saat Taeyong sedang berada di toilet untuk mengelap meja washtafel, tiba-tiba seorang pria tambun masuk dengan jalan yang sempoyongan. Melihat itu Taeyong segera menghindar dan buru-buru keluar dari sana. Namun terlambat. Pria tambun itu dengan cepat menarik tanganya dan memojokkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Taeyong memberontak, meronta-ronta mencoba membebaskan diri tapi sialnya tenaga pria tambun itu meski sedang mabuk sangatlah kuat.

"Hai cantik, kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus ya. Hmm." Pria tambun itu mulai mengedusi leher mulus Taeyong.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, mencoba sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh besar itu. air matanya sudah berjatuhan. Ia terisak, mencoba menghindar saat pria tambun itu mencoba mencium bibirnya.

"T-tolong.. hhh." Napasnya tersengal, lelah karena mencoba mendorong tubuh itu tapi sia-sia. Sekarang ia tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Kenapa hidupnya selalu menyedihkan?

Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasa bibir pria tambun itu sudah mencapai sudut bibirnya. Ia terus menolehkan kepalanya, sebisa mungkin menghindar walaupun pasti ia akan kalah.

Namun tiba-tiba suara pukulan memasuki indera pendengarannya. Dan Taeyong merasakan tubuhnya terbebas dari kungkungan si pria tambun itu. ia membuka matanya perlahan, namun belum sempat ia melihat keadaan, tanganya ditarik begitu saja oleh seseorang.

Dari belakang ia bisa melihat orang yang menariknya, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari taeyong, rambutnya hitam legam, kulitnya yang putih dan urat-urat ditanganya yang membuatnya terlihat sexy—tunggu, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Lee Taeyong?!

Ternyata lelaki itu membawanya ke sudut ruangan, disini sepi dan sunyi. Lelaki itu membalikan tubuhnya dan terlihatlah wajah tampan yang err—Taeyong sendiri pun tidak tau harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara baritone itu, membuat Taeyong salah tingkah dengan hanya mendengarnya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Ia bukan malu kok! Hanya saja, apa ya? Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Mmm," Taeyong mengangguk, mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap si lawan bicara, "terimakasih umm—"

"Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Dan kau?"

Taeyong menampilkan senyumnya. Sangat manis, membuat lelaki didepannya itu terdiam sesaat.

"Terimakasih Jaehyun-ssi. Dan aku Taeyong."

.

.

.

Cloning

Sudah 2 hari setelah pertemuan Taeyong dengan Jaehyun. Sebenarnya ia berharap bisa bertemu lelaki itu lagi, tapi rasanya tidak memungkinkan mengingat mereka hanya berkenalan tanpa bertukar nomor ponsel. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Taeyong? Lami masih membutuhkanmu!

Saat ini ia tengah memakan bekalnya di bawah pohon rindang. Ia sendirian seperti biasanya. Doyoung sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya karena sahabatnya itu memang lebih dahulu masuk perguruan tinggi disaat Taeyong sedang mengandung. Dan ketika Doyoung berada ditingkat akhir, ia menyuruh Taeyong masuk kuliah dengan Lami yang saat itu masih bayi dititipkan dirumah ibu Doyoung selama ia kuliah. Taeyong kuliahpun menggunakan uang beasiswa! Ia yang memohon kepada Doyoung agar sahabtnya itu mau membantunya mencarikan beasiswa. Untunglah Taeyong anak yang pintar jadi tidak sulit mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas yang sama dengan sahabatnya.

Dulu saat Taeyong menjadi mahasiswa baru dan Doyoung berada ditingkat akhirnya, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dengan Taeil juga, yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi suami sahabatnya itu. meskipun mereka bertiga berada dijurusan yang berbeda –Doyoung di jurusan ekonomi, Taeyong di jurusan hubungan internasional dan Taeil di jurusan manajemen bisnis—tak membuat ketiganya susah berkumpul. Mereka juga sering makan bersama dulu disini, dibawah pohon rindang yang sekarang Taeyong tempati. Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Mengingat itu, Taeyong tersenyum kecil. "Aku merindukanmu, Doyoungie." Gumam Taeyong. ia melanjutkan makanya sebelum sesuatu mengenai kepalanya.

TUK

"Aww!" Taeyong memejamkan matanya, mengusap kepalanya yang barusan terbentur sesuatu.

"Oops."

Lelaki bersurai pink itu membuka matanya, melihat sebuah sepatu berwarna putih tergeletak disampingnya. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan saat itu juga matanya membola kaget.

"Jaehyun-ssi?!"

Pekik Taeyong. Lelaki yang berada diatas pohon itu turun perlahan, Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya dan menunggu dia turun. Saat lelaki itu sudah tepat berada didepannya, Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

"Hai?"

"Hai Jaehyun-ssi. Kita bertemu lagi! Dan uh—kau kuliah disini juga?"

"Jae..hyun?" lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya, namun detik berikutnya ia langsung mengubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan Taeyong.

"Ahh ya, kita bertemu lagi hmm—"

"Taeyong. kau melupakan namaku." Taeyong cemberut tanpa sadar, lelaki didepanya itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maafkan aku Taeyong-ssi. Aku memiliki ingatan yang buruk."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya lagi namun tertahan saat melihat penampilah Jaehyun. Saat awal mereka bertemu ditempat kerja Taeyong, Jaehyun mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna biru laut dipadukan dengan ripped jeans putih. Namun sekarang ini tampilan Jaehyun benar-benar berbeda. Jaket jeans lusuh dengan kaos hitam didalamnya yang bergambar abstrak, gelang yang banyak ditangan kananya, celana hitam yang begitu ketat, surai hitamnya yang berantakan dan jangan lupakan ada _piercing_ di kedua telinganya. Seingatnya, kemarin malam Jaehyun tidak menggunakan _piercing_.

"Hey? Kau melamun."

"Oh!" Taeyong kembali menatap Jaehyun. Pikiranya masih melayang-layang mencoba mengingat penampilan Jaehyun malam itu.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menepis pikiran anehnya. Kemudian ia mengecek arlojinya dan seketika matanya membulat. "Gawat! Aku terlambat!" Taeyong membereskan bekalnya dan memasukkanya kedalam tas ranselnya. "Anakku pasti menunggu lama." Ucap Taeyong lirih tapi masih bisa tertangkap oleh pendengaran lelai yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Jaehyun, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa!"

Jaehyun hanya membalas lambaian tangan Taeyong sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah saat tubuh Taeyong sudah menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Anak ya?"

.

.

.

TBC OR DELETE?

Nahloh ff macam apa ini wkwk. Minta review nya ya kalo kalian mau ff ini dilajut. Kalo ga ada yg review yasudah aku rapopo/g.

Btw ini masih awal cerita jd gak begitu detail. Kalo ada yg masih bingung kalian bisa nunggu chap selanjutnya biar lebih paham. (itupun kalo ada yg minat sm ff ini wkwk.)

Dah ah segitu aja. Salam manis dari Jaeyong hard shipper!~


End file.
